


Sorry

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel e Dean jogam Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa durante o episódio 7x21

Você tenta usar culpa para fazer com quem ele volte a ser quem ele era antes, que ele volte a ser quem você quer que ele seja, e o pior de tudo é que você praticamente não o culpa mais por nada, foi ele que quebrou a cabeça do seu irmão mas foi ele que o consertou também, era por isso que ele estava assim. Mas mesmo assim você o diz pra melhorar de um vez e te ajudar a matar Leviatãs, porque é assim que você age com ele, porque o tratar como uma arma é a brecha que você encontrou no relacionamento de vocês pra não ter que pensar no que vocês tem, para conseguir ignorar a estranheza daquilo tudo, se você o pode usar você tem uma razão para o ter na sua vida. Não funciona mais com ele, na verdade não funciona nem com você, não funciona a mais de um ano porque mesmo nos momentos em que você não precisava dele você o queria por perto, por que ele era seu amigo, sua família e é lá que você sente que ele deveria estar, mas você não disse isso antes e você certamente não vai dizer agora porque o tipo de homem que você quer ser, o tipo de homem que você tenta ser, não iria querer algo assim.

Sorry é o jogo que ele quer jogar e diz pra você começar, se fosse outra pessoa você teria certeza que isso seria uma indireta, um movimento passivo-agressivo na sua forma mais básica, com ele você não tem sabe se é, antes você teria certeza que não, mas agora você não tem idéia, ele mudou ,você mudou, e o que vocês tinham também mudou. Você respira fundo e escolhe o pião que você vai usar ali, você ignora o que está nas entrelinhas e apenas joga o dado no tabuleiro , é assim que você funciona, você não pede desculpas e você não diz que você o quer. Você deixa o momento passar, porque isso não mudou, porque você já ficou bom nisso.


End file.
